


Muriel x Reader Smut ( INCOMPLETE )

by suscitavit_ergo_bastardis



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suscitavit_ergo_bastardis/pseuds/suscitavit_ergo_bastardis
Summary: sex :))))))
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Muriel x Reader Smut ( INCOMPLETE )

**Author's Note:**

> (( I'm proud of what I've got so far with this, but I need to put it aside to focus on more important stuff lol, so I'm posting this now and I'll finish it eventually ))

You and Muriel never had much time alone. When you did, all you both could do was sleep off the exhausting day you both had. But now, with the Devil bound to his realm, you were alone for the first time with nothing to do. Nothing to worry about, aside from eachother. 

The past couple days had been spent getting things in order, and adjusting back to your normal lives, so you two had been mostly separated. With nothing else needing taken care of, you decided to go and take care of Muriel, or, knowing him, it was probably more likely you were going to end up letting him take care of you, despite any protests from you. 

However when you got to his little hut, secluded in the forest with rays of sunlight bouncing every which way, you saw Muriel outside. He wasn't doing anything, for a moment you internally laughed at the thought that he was waiting for you, but he was just sitting under a tree, basking in the sun and the fresh air. 

Despite only being apart for about a day now, seeing him again for the first time in a while gave you butterflies, and you remembered exactly how much you loved this man. You started to walk over to him, making it a point to step on a fallen branch so he'd hear you coming. Much to your surprise, right after his eyes opened to the sound, he quickly stood up and pulled you into a tight hug. 

"I missed you too," you laughed into his chest, doing your best to move to hug him back. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked, bringing a hand to your hair in an attempt to pull you closer. Apparently Muriel was still incapable of comprehending that someone simply wanted to come spend time with him. 

"I just wanted to come see you, Muri. Come be with you..." 

"Is everything alright?" He finally let you go a little, one hand still in your hair, but just enough to look at you. 

You kept your face buried in his chest, and pulled him closer. Although it was more you pulled closer to him. 

"Everything's perfect now..." you sighed. 

Muriel pulled back, gently grabbing your chin and pulling you up to face him. You stayed like that for what felt like an hour, just staring into eachother. Despite how long it felt, Muriel all-too-soon pulled you into the softest and yet most passionate kiss you could imagine. It was like he was telling you he loved you for the first time. 

You spent the day together after that. Every once in a while, one of you shyly kissing the other on the cheek or forehead. You ate lunch, talked, laughed. Before you knew it was dinner time and you did the same. 

"It's getting late, you should probably head back..." Muriel mumbled reluctantly. He didn't want to let you leave but he knew he had to. 

You immediately flushed over the thought of trying to figure out how to ask him to stay. 

"W-we've never spent a night together..." you managed. "And I don't really have anywhere to be or anything to do..."

Muriel shifted in his seat, "Do you... do you want to stay the night...?" he said quietly. 

"If that's alright... I just want to stay with you Muri..." You nearly whispered, almost as if you were afraid if you were any louder it would overwhelm him. 

You stood up after Muriel did, as he walked around the table. He paused in front of you, but ended up walking passed you to put more wood in the fire, much to the disappointment of both of you. 

After a couple seconds however, he found the nerve he was so desperately looking for and spun around, and after taking a few long steps he was pressed up against you, hand up to your cheek, caressing with his thumb. He avoided looking you in the eyes, instead looking at his hand on your face. 

"I love you so much... you're so good to me..." he whispered breathlessly. Something about the way it sounded made your stomach flip in the best way possible.

"I love you too..." you hardly managed to get it out with how oddly starstruck you were. As soon as Muriel had processed what you said he locked his lips with yours, surprising you with how assertive he was being, with how much you could tell he wanted you already. 

"Muriel," you almost moaned in between kisses, "I want you." 

Despite how much this flustered him, he kissed you once more before lifting you up effortlessly, walking across the room, and setting you on the bed. He was breathing heavily with lust, all this emotion pent up for so long. Once again you stared into eachothers eyes for a moment, before Muriel went and opened the door to shoo Inanna out. He returned to the side of the bed, grabbing your face, kissing you quickly, and holding your face up to his, noses pressed together on the sides. 

"Don't be afraid you'll hurt me," you whispered against his lips, "you won't. And even if you do, I'll probably like it." 

You didn't give him time to fully process that last sentence before pulling him into another kiss, leaning back a little after the second kiss and being more gentle, forcing him to take the lead. 

You took off his cloak and started to undo his belts, but he just stayed there, bent over the bed, kissing you, hands planted firmly on your waist. You grabbed his hands and lead them to the back of your corset, right over where it was tied. He hesitated, and you pulled him down so he was sitting on the bed next to you to your left. You put your right leg over his lap, turning to look up at him. 

"Please..." you begged quietly. Hearing this, paired with seeing the lust in your eyes set a fire in Muriel. He practically ripped off your corset, and then your shirt as well as he pulled you fully onto his lap, grinding up into you. You both gasped at the sensation that you had both been secretly craving since dinner, pulling eachother as close as possible, bare chests flush together. 

Your lips moved from his to his jaw, leaving sloppy kisses and sharp bites as you pressed yourself down, both of you still grinding slowly back and forth. You gave him a quick kiss right by the ear before whispering,

"Make love with me Muri," and lightly pulling on his hair. 

He grunted and laid you down gently, towering over you. He started kissing your breast and sucking on your nipple, while using one hand to knead the other, and the other hand to slowly work off your pants. 

You couldn't take your eyes off of him. He was so beautiful all the time but especially like this, really showing you how much he loved you. He noticed your gaze and froze right as he was about to slip off your pants and underwear with them. Thumb still hooked underneath both, he looked up at you, face full of a conflicting concoction of fear and of lust. Without Muriel moving at all, maintaining eyecontact, you used his still-hooked finger to slowly wiggle out of the last of your clothes. He went beet red, trying not to look, not to break eye contact as you gently pushed him up, off the bed (so he was standing at the edge with you kneeling on the bed in front of him), and hooked your fingers under his pants. 

"Are you sure, darling?" you cooed, trying your best to hide the lust in your eyes, reminding him how much you cared for him. 

"Yes."

The lack of hesitation paired with the seriousness of his voice, despite his still worried and embarrassed face...............

fuck. 

You lift yourself up to kiss him, slowly but passionately, and it's just like telling him you love him for the first time. You eventually remember the task at hand and pull away, you give him a look, asking once again for confirmation that he's sure about this. When you get a small nod from him, you slowly pull his pants down, letting his hard cock spring out. You went even more red than you were before, seeing what you did to him, pre-cum smeared over the tip of his erection with some still leaking out. 

Moving back and down to reach it, you touched his cock ever so gently with one hand and kissed the other side of it at the base. You earned a suppressed moan from Muriel. You guided him to sit on the edge of the bed, and knelt on the floor infront of him. You repeated what you did a few moments ago, kissing up to the tip and moving your hand to grab his member firmly as you licked off the pre-cum. 

Muriel moaned your name breathlessly, feeling your lips move around the head of his throbbing cock and begin to suck.


End file.
